


The Only Ones Left

by spIDERFOASJDFAWKEJ



Series: One-Shot Drabbles/Ficlets [5]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Apocalypse, But it's platonic - Freeform, Ficlet, Flash Fiction, Gen, Minor Amyplier, Minor Angst, Platonic Relationships, Post-Apocalypse, Post-apocalyptic AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:49:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25225606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spIDERFOASJDFAWKEJ/pseuds/spIDERFOASJDFAWKEJ
Summary: Mark is sure he's the only one left on Earth. That is, he's sure until he isn't.
Relationships: Mark Fischbach & Amy Nelson, Mark Fischbach & Ethan Nestor, Mark Fischbach/Amy Nelson
Series: One-Shot Drabbles/Ficlets [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1826809
Kudos: 33





	The Only Ones Left

**Author's Note:**

> TW: Post-apocalyptic AU, non-graphic depictions of injuries

Mark was sure he was the only one left. He'd wandered for days without finding anyone. He'd picked his way through the bodies on the roads, wincing when he saw new ones. Sure, he should've been used to it by now, but it still shocked him from time to time.

Continuing onward, he heard footsteps. Two pairs.

"Hello? Is anyone there?"

The footsteps stopped. Mark called again.

"I'm armed. Show yourself before I shoot."

Two figures stepped out from behind a bush, one clutching his side.

"Please don't shoot. My friend is hurt, he needs help," the girl said, supporting him with her arm.

"My name is Amy, and this is Ethan," she continued.

Mark nodded, then went over to help them.

 _I guess I'm not the only person left on Earth after all_ , he thought, smiling to himself as he helped bandage the boy.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a kudos and a comment if you enjoyed! Happy reading! :)


End file.
